


15minuteficlet response

by koalathebear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear





	15minuteficlet response

The crowd went absolutely wild as the match ended. The fans cheered until they were hoarse and the winning team flew several laps around the Quidditch Pitch pumping fists through the air in exultation. It was the first time in several months that Puddlemere United had won a match. The commentators said that the tide had turned, their losing streak was at an end. A great and glorious future was predicted for them.

The team showered and changed, slapping one another on the back with a happiness that was almost tangible. Eventually the change room was almost deserted, the ceiling light flickering and one remaining Quidditch player leaned back against the wall, towel around his broad shoulders and exhaled slowly. His first match as a fully fledged member of the team and he had acquitted himself well. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed his time on the reserve team, but this was now the big time.

Part of him couldn't help wondering at the events that had fallen into place with almost perfect timing. Daniel Hawkins the former keeper had vanished, seemingly into thin air. The team was desperate and the coach had been left with few options in the short time available. Oliver Wood had stepped forward and he had discharged his duties with perfection.

" **Congratulations** , Oliver," a voice said from the doorway.

Wood's head snapped around sharply. "Hey, this is the men's change room - you're not supposed to be in here".

"I seem to recall having visited you once before in the change room," the voice continued and Oliver stiffened as he suddenly recognised the voice.

"H?"

Hermione signed. "My name isn't that hard, Oliver. You really could try to make more of an effort especially after I saved your life".

"You're not funny. I had no absolutely intention of killing myself that day," he said rolling his eyes as he reached up to towel his dark, damp hair that insisted on curling no matter how short he kept it. "We were robbed that day and I just felt like having a long shower to pull myself together".

"Word is you were trying to drown yourself in there," Hermione said with a faint flicker of a smile as she stepped into the hot, steaming change room. "Not sure why they sent me in to make sure you didn't harm yourself".

"You just wanted to perve at my naked body probably," Oliver teased her and Hermione shook her head.

"You haven't changed a bit," she told him.

"Unlike you," he said, his gaze flickering over her with speculation. Hermione Granger would never be pretty, but there was definitely a certain something about the striking face with its cool almost arrogant gaze and and the stubbornness of her jaw. "You're all grown up now, aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be at school? What are you at invading men's change rooms uninvited?"

"It's school holidays, Oliver. You haven't been away from Hogwarts that long," she said reprovingly, her dark eyes very serious. He noticed that she had made a vain attempt to pull her hair back from her face, but it was still as bushy as ever. There was something slightly different about her mouth, though.

"You do something to your teeth, H?" he asked her, studying her pale but full mouth curiously.

"That's not important. I need to talk to you, Oliver. There's a problem".

"What problem? We've had our first victory in bloody months - it's all good from here. Coach says the future will be bright and glorious".

"Your coach is a Death Eater and is plotting to kill Harry".

Oliver's jaw dropped.


End file.
